


Destiny Pentober Day 16 - Fireteam

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [16]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: A nostalgic Violet Grey uses some of her recreational time to reminisce on a photo of her family, taken soon after the events in Oryx's throne world.
Relationships: Exo Guardian & Awoken Guardian, Male Guardian & Female Guardian, Original Guardian & Original Guardian
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664





	Destiny Pentober Day 16 - Fireteam

# Fireteam

###  _Written by Julia Rose_

Framed photos were something of a rarity these days. Most people opted for something more like a datapad, an arc-powered photo display that could be loaded with multiple images. Violet, however, liked the old style printed pictures. She had half a dozen pictures hung up on the wall in her apartment. Each one was a memory; a precious moment in time. A picture taken with Eris and Ikora celebrating the publishing of her 1st book. One of Magenta with a present-bow stuck to his shell during their first rising day. A picture with Eva during the most recent Dawning. 

Good memories. 

Violet turned to the one she had most recently acquired. She didn't have many from about the past year; the Taken King made her too busy to really make memories. But, he was dead now. And the picture that hung on the wall here was a warm reminder. 

There were six of them on the team. Just like there had been with the death of Crota, but this time, it wasn't just a randomly assigned group. Violet had been the one chosen to do what had to be done. And for that, she needed guardians she could trust. That was a tall order.

The portrait she stared into was from the awarding ceremony after the mission was done. The vanguard handed out medals for big stuff like this. But instead of a well-behaved, militaristic fireteam of guardians, it looked like a family portrait. She couldn't place when it had been taken, somewhere during the afterparty maybe.

Violet herself was in the front, her eyes pinched shut in a massive grin. Her arm was slung around the shoulder of her best friend, Karianna, also a warlock. Kari had been her first pick for the team. Despite being a scholar of the vex, rather than hive like Violet, she was the most familiar with what Violet needed in a support team. They were practically inseparable. 

Towering above them both was their favorite titan, Bishop-22. Violet had shared many missions with him, and the massive Exo didn't mind her presence. He was an absolute powerhouse of a guardian; a must for any assault team. Violet couldn't imagine a raid team that didn't have Bishop on it. 

Off to the right stood their third warlock, Marcus-0. They called him Marco. Violet chose him for his sharp mind and even sharper combat skill. He had a long-standing, mostly friendly, rivalry with Karianna, so they tended to stick together. In the photo, he had an almost imperceptible smile, barely lifting the corners of his mouth. 

Violet was less social and more scholar most of the time. She didn't know terribly many active guardians, and it's not like she could have asked Ikora to go. So she turned to Bishop to pick the last two members of the fireteam. 

He selected another titan, Easton-4, a Sunbreaker. From what Violet knew, Easton became something of a protégé for Bishop shortly after the disappearance of his mentor, Saint-14. She was bright and reliable, and one hell of a fighter. She stood to Bishop's right in the picture. Violet couldn't deny she was glad that Bishop had introduced them. There was just something special about Easton that Violet couldn't really place. 

The last member of their fireteam wasn't in this picture. He wasn't exactly one for parties or ceremonies, and Violet could understand that. Aporia was a strong and silent type, a lot like Bishop, but not in the same ways. The hunter balanced out their fireteam well, though, and his knowledge of what they were facing was impressive. Violet certainly wouldn't mind working with him again. 

In the place where she assumed Aporia would have stood, in the picture was another hunter. Rook. A long-time friend of Bishop's, and rather agreeable if a bit strange. She laughed every time she saw how he had put bunny ears up behind her head in this picture. He was an interesting guardian, the kind who never took off his helmet and didn't often run missions. But she definitely didn't mind his presence in the picture. 

Five gleaming medals shone around each of the present raid team's necks; hers was in a drawer somewhere in her desk. Violet eventually pulled herself away from the image, but the happiness she felt thinking about that fireteam still lingered. 

Even though Violet wasn't the most social of guardians, she wouldn't trade her friends for the world.


End file.
